


Главный герой

by tier_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За спинами героев всегда стоит кукловод...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главный герой

\- Джим, - говорит он. - Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Это кажется безумно веселой затеей: повторять без конца имя Мориарти, пока оно не расплещется набором бессвязных звуков. Тогда он замирает, вспоминая, с чего, собственно говоря, начинал, и продолжает с новой силой, с нового болезненного вдоха.  
\- Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Это звучало бы укоряюще, если бы не истерический смех, проскальзывающий в голосе.  
Джим крадется к нему, сохраняя на лице неподражаемо серьезное выражение, он почти недоумевает, почти испуган. Где же твоя вечная улыбка, Джимми?  
Цепь не позволяет Джиму дотянуться, и Шерлок подходит сам, падает на колени, сгибаясь в очередном невнятном смешке, утыкается в плечо, обтянутое смирительной рубашкой.  
Джим - натянутая до звона струна. Он и не ожидал такого везения - Шерлок. Рядом. Но пусть финал этой сказки вполне в его вкусе, сама история все же отвратительна. Нет, Джим не готов играть по таким правилам.  
\- Ты был плохим мальчиком, Шерлок, - констатирует он и голос звучит мягко, почти нежно.  
Шерлок согласно кивает. Все еще тычется носом в плечо, как глупая псина - да, Джеймс как-то видел здесь одну такую.  
\- Насколько ты превысил дозу? - на самом деле ему не особенно интересно, каковы шансы детектива выкарабкаться, но он проводит языком по горлу Шерлока - и этот новый странный вкус, Джим хотел бы знать его рецепт.  
\- Наши встречи с тобой все печальнее, - напевает он на ухо Шерлоку, а тот вздрагивает. Никак не реагирует на опасную близсть чужих зубов к своей шее, но вздрагивает от каждого тихого слова. - С каждым разом, Шерлок, с каждым шагом. Но мне тоже тебя не хватало...  
В эту самую секунду, где-то очень далеко, в гостиной на Бэйкер-Стрит Шерлок пытается убить их обоих.  
\- Знаешь, так романтично... Почти Шекспир, - улыбается Мориарти.  
Шерлок отстраняется. Смотрит затравленно, часто моргая мокрыми ресницами.  
\- Джим, - по инерции повторяет он в сотый раз, но замолкает, будто наткнувшись на стену. - Тебя нет, Джим.  
Мориарти разочарованно качает головой.  
\- Я думал, мы давно через это прошли: "Ты есть, Джим", "Тебя нет, Джим", "Прочь из моей головы, Джим", - будь хоть одна его рука свободна, он положил бы ладонь на лоб Шерлока. Ей-богу, он выглядит как в лихорадке.  
\- У Джона ночное дежурство. Миссис Хадсон уехала на пару дней, Лестрейд считает... что я лечусь. В наркологической клинике... - Шерлок кивает сам себе в том же ритме, что повторял свое бесконечное "Джим". - Нам не помешают. Все кончено. Теперь по-настоящему.  
На лице детектива застыла такая искренняя убежденность. Точь-в-точь как тогда, на крыше. Шерлок считает, что обманул всех, но - нет.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - повторяет Джим, улыбаясь все шире и шире. А потом отшатывается от Шерлока, ударяясь спиной в стену, и сползает на пол, захлебываясь громким истерическим смехом. - Шерлок был плохим мальчиком. Значит, скоро Он придет за нами...  
Замечая, как распахиваются от осознания ошибки глаза детектива, Джим понимает - игра продолжается. И не просто продолжается, а обещает быть долгой и увлекательной.  
\- Позвать Его или ты сам? - вежливо осведомляется он, растянувшись на полу. Шерлок кидается на него, в панике зажимая холодной ладонью смеющийся рот.  
Джим думает, что как-то так в дешевых фильмах обычно показывают двери в Ад: проем в стене, залитый ледяным светом, куда утаскивают Шерлока - Джим никогда не хотел бы увидеть, куда он ведет.  
Впрочем, догадаться не сложно - на Бэйкер-Стрит, где в эту самую секунду...  
***  
\- И все-таки, я настаиваю на госпитализации, - пожилой врач неодобрительно смотрит в затылок Майкрофта поверх очков.  
\- А я в очередной раз повторяю вам, что в этом нет необходимости, - старший Холмс сидит в кресле, повернувшись к собеседнику спиной. У него на коленях книга - о, Шерлок, неужели ты стал сентиментален, и теперь оставляешь трофеи на память о расследованиях?  
\- Джим, - еле слышно произносит Шерлок. Майкрофт поднимается из кресла, царственным кивком - не выдать бы напряжения - отпускает врача, и садится на кушетку, где под тонким пледом дрожит его брат.  
Майкрофт кладет книгу ему на грудь, прижимая ее холодной безвольной ладонью Шерлока. Пару секунд любуется созданной картиной.  
Все, как в детстве.  
Он, как никто другой, знает, что годы ничего не изменили в Шерлоке. Он был главным героем этой истории, когда засыпал маленький в своей кровати, обнимая очередную книжку, и остался им до сих пор. Просто сказки стали немного длиннее. Немного страшнее. И не все действующие лица доживают до хэппи энда.  
Это значит, что без них можно было обойтись. Иногда мы даже не задумываемся, как много вокруг людей, без которых можно обойтись.  
Впрочем... У каждой сказки должен быть рассказчик - в этом Майкрофт всегда был согласен с Джимом. Но Мориарти ошибался.  
Ошибался, когда считал, что может перекраивать историю по своему вкусу.  
Нет.  
У каждой сказки есть еще и автор. Человек, дергающий за веревочки. Поворачивающий повествование вспять одним взмахом пера.  
Имя этого человека Майкрофт Холмс.


End file.
